Alice's little girl: ON HOLD
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: What if Alice had Bella while human? What if Bella was half vampire so that was another reason she was changed? And she wasn't changed 1936 but was changed in 2009. How will Alice deal with a newborn baby,as a newborn vampire? AXE RXEM ESXC later BXJ
1. Chapter 1

**Alice's POV.**

I could feel my body again, but I couldn't remember anything about me, a part from my name. I could remember everything else apart from my past. I could hear that I had no heart beat and that I wasn't breathing. But I knew I was alive but I didn't know how. I could hear a fast heart beat coming from across the room. It sounded like humming birds wings. I could hear a road about a mile away. I could also hear the birds outside.

I opened my eyes to see everything was so clear. I knew that I shouldn't be able to see everything this clear but I could. I sat up faster then I thought possible and with a simple thought. I looked around.

I was on a bed under a window where I could see outside into the forest. In a room that looked like a cabin. There was a large chest at the end of the bed. I breathed in to have scent hit my nose. It was sweet like sugar and strawberries. But the was also a hint of freesia. I looked to where it was coming from to see that it was coming from the same place as the heart beat. There on a wooden table was a basket on it near the kitchen. I stood up, again just with a simple thought and faster then I thought possible. I walked slowing over to the table and looked into the basket.

There dressed in a white one-piece, and wrapped in a white blanket, was the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen. Her hair was a almost black colour of brown. Her doe like eyes was a milk chocolate colour and her skin was pale-white. Her lips was a rosy pink. Her features was fairy like. Or maybe pixie. She was watching me with innocent curiosity.

I saw on the side of the basket was a note folded in half. It had my name written in italic lettering. I picked it up and carefully opened it.

_Dear Alice,_

_I am guessing you have no memories of your past. Well I will tell you that some things in your past is best left forgotten. I am greatly upset, that you will not remember me but maybe it is for the best._

_My dear Alice you are now a vampire. Forever frozen at 17. The child you see is your baby girl. You have not named her yet, but I am sure you will pick a beautiful name for her. She is half-vampire, so that is why you do not wish to drink her. She needs blood and human food. She will grow till she is 17 years old, she will then live forever at that age._

_You will need to drink blood too Alice. But you have a choice between human and animal. They both change your eye colour. Right now since your a newborn, your eyes will be a bright red. If you drink from humans then your eyes will turn a lesser red. If you drink from animals then in a few weeks your eyes will be a gold colour._

_As you have seen most likely, there is a chest at the end of the bed. In there is money, clothes for the both of you, toys for the baby, car keys for the car outside, and bags to pa__ck it all in._

_If you do hunt from animals then stay away from humans for a year, before going out. Alice you can not go outside when it is sunny. We sparkle in the sun. Humans can't find out about us. You will most likely have a power. You should be able to see the future as you could when you was human._

_I am sorry that I was not there when you woke up and that I will never be there for you, but I have to do something to keep both of you safe. I know you can't remember me but I love you. I love both of you. Please find love again my sweet Alice._

_Goodbye Alice,_

_Adam._

I put down the note and looked at my baby. She was beautiful. I smiled thinking of the perfect name. I kissed her head which was very warm.

"Your going to be called Isabella, but Bella for short." I said before going over to the chest.

I took everything out and packed almost everything apart from some clothes and a bottles. I knew I had to hunt and I was sure Bella needed some blood. I hated that I had to leave her to do these thing. I picked up the bottle and went over to Bella.

"I will be back in a bit Bella." I said before kissing the top of her head.

I then ran out of the cabin at vampire speed to get these over with quick. I ran through the forest till I found a herd of deer. I kill 5 of them. I drank 4 full but used the 5th to fill the bottle I had brought with me before I finished of his blood. After that I quickly went back to the cabin changed out of my bloody clothes and feed Bella before singing her to sleep. When she was fast a sleep I sat on the bed.

_I was in a diner in what looked like it was in Philadelphia, sitting next to Bella who looked 3. When a tall blond male vampire came in cover in scars. I stood and walked over to him._

_"You kept me waiting a long time Jasper." I said._

So that was what Adam meant by seeing the future. I could feel another coming so I let it come.

_I saw a family of vampires with gold eyes. There was 5 of them. A tall blond man was holding hands with a carmel coloured hair woman about normal hight. There was a bear-like man with his arms wrapped around a beautiful blond woman. And finally a bronze coloured haired man who looked perfect. I knew their names though they said nothing. The blond man and his wife names were Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The bear was called Emmett Cullen and the blond woman was named Rosalie Hale. The bronze haired one was Edward Cullen._

I had just came back when another hit me.

_I was in Edward's arms watching a 4 year old Bella playing with Emmett and Jasper. He kissed the side of my neck._

_"I love you Alice." Edward whispered in my ear._

_I smiled. "I love you too Edward." I replied._

I came back out of it to see it was completely dark. I could see though but I still put the light's on. I sat down again on the bed and began to think about my visions.

It looked like I was to bring Jasper to the Cullens with me and Bella. I could tell by the first vision with Jasper in it he was not happy with his life. But when I saw him playing with Bella and Emmett he looked so happy. It also looked like Edward was my soul mate. I knew then that I had to go and I was taking Jasper with Bella and me.

I would need to get control over my blood-lust fast so I could walk around humans. I would hunt every week and ran to the nearest town every week with Bella to get used to the smell of humans. I knew Bella would also have to get used to the smell of humans. I also knew if I felt my control slipping all I had to do was look at her so I could run back to the cabin.

When I looked up it was dawn. I turned off the light and went for a quick hunt. The sooner I started my plan the sooner I can get to Jasper and then the Cullen's. When I got back I had another bottle for Bella. I changed in to clean clothes. I walked to the kitchen to see a washing machine. I put all my bloody clothes in it then look to see if Adam had left any human food for Bella. I found some baby food and got that ready before I got out a pink dress for her to wear today. When I went to get Bella up, she already was. I feed her and changed her before wrapping the blanket around her. I carried her out of the cabin, before taking off running to the nearest town.

I went to the edge of the forest and climbed the nearest tree with one arm. I could still smell the humans from where I was. The burn in my thoat was worse but I didn't feel my control slipping at all. I looked down at Bella to see how she was doing. I giggled as I saw the face she was pulling. It looked like she smelled something horrible. I stayed there for an hour or two before I ran back to the cabin.

I knew then it wouldn't take long to before I could go, to wait for Jasper.

**An: So tell me if you like it or not, so I will know if I should carry on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's POV. 3 years later Philadelphia.**

I walked to the diner with Bella skipping by my side holding my hand. I smiled down at her, though it was raining nothing seemed to bring her down. Once we entered the diner we walked to our table. We had been sitting at the same table for a year.

"Momma, can I have pancakes today?" Bella asked as she sat by the window.

"Of course Bells." I said before ordering her some.

While she ate breakfast, I watched the door.

"He'll be here today." Bella stated before cutting abit more of the pancake she was eating.

"When?" I asked.

Bella had powers. We only know of three, one: she knows when my visions are going to be. Like with my vision of Jasper, she can tell when he will be here, while I have an idea when they are going to happen, she knews. Two: she can block powers, she can block my powers but she let's me see her future. Three: if she touchs you and pictures what she wants you can see it in your head.

"Now." She said as she took a drink of orange juice which came with the pancakes.

Just then the door opened. I looked up and saw Jasper standing there. I got up and walked over to him with a smile on my face.

"You've kept me waiting a long time, Jasper." I said as I put out my hand for him to take.

"Sorry ma'am." Jasper replied like a true southern gentleman taking off his hat.

I giggled and led them toward the table. I sat down next to Bella and Jasper sat across from me.

"I'm Alice and this is my daughter Bella. Bella is half vampire." I said.

"How do you know me?" Jasper asked.

"Momma saw you." Bella said looking at him.

"What does that mean? And why can't I feel your emotions?" Jasper asked looking at Bella confused.

"I can see the future, and Bella knows when those visions will happen, she can block powers, and if she wants and touchs you see can send you a picture of what she wants in your head." I explained.

"Why have you been waiting for me?" Jasper asked.

"Momma saw you coming here, and saw you coming with us to the Cullens, you'll be happy with us and them. They drink animal blood and have gold eyes, so you won't have to feel the emotions of your prey anymore." Bella explained while finishing off her breakfast.

"Okay, where are we going then?" He asked me.

"Forks." I stated before paying and leaving with Jasper and Bella.

We walked to the apartment Bella and I was living in for the time being. Jasper and I quickly packed all our stuff while Bella watched T.V. After we got it all into the car we left to Forks. Jasper and Bella was in the back getting to know all eachother. When it was night time Bella fall asleep on Jasper's chest.

"She seems to like you." I commented.

"Yeah, she's a cute kid." Jasper said as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"I think you'll be very good friends." I said.

"Where is your mate and Bella's father?" Jasper asked.

I sighed. I had wondered when he would ask.

"I have no idea where Bella's father is. I can't remember my human life. I mean I remember everything what has nothing to do with my life. I don't remember the vampire I was meant to love and I didn't remember having Bella. But she looks like me and I had found a letter by her father and my sire. He told me she was my daughter and that he was sorry he would never be in our lives and he wanted me to find love again. My mate is Edward Cullen. That's why Bella and I are going to them. I saw you with us and happy so I came to get you." I explained.

"I'm sorry." Jasper whispered.

"Don't worry about it." I said. I saw Jasper nod and then the rest of the night was silent. We made a 2 day car ride into a 5 day, as we stopped so Bella could sleep in a real bed and for her to eat, as well as going hunting. We pulled in to the long forest driveway and parked in front of the house.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie are the only ones here. Emmett and Edward are out hunting." I said before I got out the car.

Jasper and Bella also got out. Bella went to Jasper's side and grabbed his hand quickly before letting go. Jasper smiled and picked her up. Her head went under his chin and her arms went around his neck. I giggled before I walked to the door with Jasper by my side. I knocked on the door and Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello Carlisle!" I sang happily as I hug him.

He stiffened when I said his name and more when I hugged him. I pulled back with a bright smile on my face and waved to Rosalie and Esme who was standing behind Carlisle.

"Hello Rosalie and Esme." I sang happily again.

I then looked at Carlisle.

"So which rooms are ours." I asked.

Carlisle looked shocked and abit scared. I heard Jasper laugh and Bella giggle. All heads snapped to Bella who was looking out through her hair.

"What?" I said as I took her out of Jasper's arms.

"Nothing." Bella giggled.

"Yeah right." I said and started to tickle her.

"STOP!...PLEASE!...MOMMA STOP!" She screamed out between laughs.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said laughing abit when Bella's face went a bit pink.

"JASPER!" Bella screamed.

Jasper laughed and took out of my arms and held her like before. I pouted.

"Your no fun, Jazz." I said.

Jasper laughed more and shook his head. I shook my head before turning back to Carlisle, who was staring at Bella curious, shocked and confused.

"Can we come in please?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle nodded and allowed us in. We all went to the living room and sat down. Bella sat between myself and Jasper.

"Who are you? What is the child? Do you have powers? And why are you here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I'm Alice, and this is my daughter Bella, and this is my friend Jasper. Bella is my real daughter, she is half vampire and half human. I can't remember my human life so I don't know her father, who is also my sire. I can see the future, Jasper can feel and control emotions, Bella can tell me when my visions are going to happen, block powers, and can use touch to send you a picture into your mind. We are here to join your family." I explained.

"I thought vampire's can't have children?" Carlisle questioned.

"Female vampires can't, they are frozen how they are and can not change for a baby. But a male vampire with control can mate with a human woman and have a child." Bella explained.

Carlisle nodded and Bella got up and walked over to Rosalie.

"Hello Rosalie." Bella said.

"Hella Bella." Rosalie replied with a smile.

Bella smiled and opened her arms to Rosalie. Rosalie smiled bigger and picked her up and hugged her. I smiled and turned back to Carlisle.

"So which rooms are ours." I asked.

We got the rooms set up and ready. Jasper and Bella was going to have a room together as Jasper only needed to use it to put his things and to just get away. Bella didn't mind having a room with Jasper, she had gotten used to falling asleep on his chest. I was having a room with Edward. I knew he would be mad at first but soon he would like it. I told Esme about my vision and she was over joyed that her first son wouldn't be alone anymore. Rose helped make a swing with Bella outside. I could see how happy Rosalie was about help raise a child. Jasper seemed more free then he was when I first met him. Carlisle seemed to like to learn about Bella. Esme like being able to take care of someone.

We was all watching a movie when the boys walked in.

"WE'RE HOME!" I heard Emmett's booming voice shout from the door.

"We're in here Em." Rosalie said in a normal voice from where she was on the couch with Bella on her lap.

Jasper was sitting next to Rose and kept glancing at Bella to make sure she was okay. I knew he would always protect her no matter what. I saw him tense when he heard Emmett but said nothing.

Edward and Emmett walked in the room and stopped when they saw Jasper, Bella and myself. I smiled and jumped up. I danced over to them and hugged them.

"Hello Edward, Emmett. How was hunting? Get any good bear Emmett?" I asked looking at them.

They both looked shocked. I heard Bella laugh before I heard her light footsteps so she was next to me.

"I'm sorry about my mom. She can see the future so she saw you hunting. I'm Bella. It's nice to finally put a face to a name." Bella said as she took my hand.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Alice, that's my friend Jasper though he is more like my Brother we have joined your family." I sang almost bouncing.

"Alice calm down alittle or I'm going to start bouncing around like a hyper bunny because of you." Jasper groaned.

I turned to him and pouted. While Bella giggled.

"Why do you always ruin my fun Jazz?" I whined.

"Because it's fun." Bella said like it was a fact.

I turned to her with a evil look on my face.

"Really?" I asked in a very sweet tone.

When Bella saw my look she went pale and her eyes went wide most likely guessing my idea.

"Please no momma, anything but that momma." Bella pleaded while backing a way slowly.

Everyone else watched confused when I copied her move for move. I could see Jasper was shaking from the fear Bella was giving off. Bella had gotten to the stairs and turned to run when I grabbed her and swinged her in the air.

"SHOPPING TIME!" I shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed trying to get away from me.

Everyone laughed at Bella as she had true horror on her face.

"JASPER HELP ME!!!" Bella screamed as I started to head to the door.

"It can't be that bad Bells." Jasper said.

"SHE HAS NEVER TAKEN YOU BEFORE!!! SHE IS CRAZY WHEN IT COMES TO SHOPPING!! HELP ME!!" Bella shouted.

"Rose want to come?" I asked in a calm voice.

Rose laughed and nodded before walking over to me and Bella.

"EMMETT!! I KNOW WE JUST MET BUT I KNOW YOU LOVE ME SO HELP ME!!" Bella shouted trying to get someone to help her.

I couldn't believe my own daughter hated shopping. She always tried to get out of it. I don't know why. Shopping wasn't bad at all. It was great and she hated it for some reason. She says it me when I shop but I don't get it.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't believe its that bad." Emmett said laughing.

"WAIT TILL SHE GETS YOU!! THEN YOU'LL SEE!!" Bella shouted as we made our way to my car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV.**

I was watching Emmett and Jasper play on the Xbox, while Esme and Carlisle was talking quietly when the living room door slammed open. All our heads snapped to the noise. There in the doorway was Bella. She was shaking and it looked like she went to hell and back. She also looked like she could sleep for days. Her eyes were wide and she was very pale.

"Bella what happened?" Esme gasped.

Bella turned her wide eyes on me and let what ever was blocking me down and I saw everything what happened. My eyes went wide. I stood up and picked her up and sat back down with her head resting on my chest.

"Don't make me go again." She whispered.

Emmett started laughing.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll have you far away before she can make you go again." I said.

"OH NO, YOUR NOT EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM TAKING MY DAUGHTER SHOPPING!!" I heard Alice shout from outside.

Bella screamed in horror before lauching herself to Jasper.

"It can't be that bad." Emmett said shaking his head.

Rosalie then walked in. She looked just like Bella when she first came in.

"Rosie what happened?" Emmett asked hugging her.

"She's no vampire. She's a pixie demon." Rosalie said with a shaky voice.

Emmett's eyes went wide. He knew if Alice's shopping had shaken Rosalie it was bad. But he didn't know the half of it.

**Alice's POV.**

I had just finished putting away everything when I entered the living room.

"Tomorrrow I'm taking all of the boys shopping." I said.

"I'm hunting tomorrow, sorry about that Alice." Edward said quickly.

"Your eyes are gold, so no hunting for you tomorrrow. Shopping for all of you." I said in my mother voice.

Edward nodded looking very upset about shopping with me. I don't understand why nobody likes shopping with me.

"Oh Bella your coming too." I said as an after thought.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Bella screamed and ran out the room.

"I don't understand how she can hate shopping." I said shaking my head.

"YOUR LIKE A DEMON WHEN YOUR SHOPPING!!!" Rose shouted.

"I AM NOT!! I JUST LIKE SHOPPING!! IS THAT SO BAD?!" I shouted back.

"YES! THAT'S BAD!" I heard Bella shout from upstairs.

"Come on Bella. I'll be there tomorrow, it won't be that bad." Jasper called to her.

She ran downstairs and right in front of him and laughed at him.

"Wait till you see her there. You'll know true horror and terror." Bella said as she finished laughing.

"You have no idea what's going to happen Jasper." Edward said shaking his head.

"Come on Bella, it's time for bed." I said picking her up.

She just nodded her head and was asleep before I finished running up to her room. I then went to go through her new clothes to find her outfit for tomorrow, before I went through Jasper's clothes. After I picked out all the outfits for the guys and Bella I went down the stairs and watched Jasper and Emmett play on the Xbox. When it was 6 am, I knew it was time to get Bella ready, so I got up.

"Alice it's 6 am, the mall doesn't open till 9 am. Why do you need to get Bella up now?" Edward asked.

"To get her ready." I said.

He looked at me like I was stupid for saying I was going to get Bella ready now. Doesn't he understand it will take 2 hours to get her ready and then she has to eat and we have to drive to the mall so we are there on time. Edwards eyes went wide most likely from reading my mind.

"2 hours to get her ready?" Edward choked out.

I nodded.

"Alice, we are only going to the mall." Jasper said.

"We are not just going to the mall Jasper. We are going shopping." I sang bouncing on the tips on my toes.

"How about you let Bella sleep for another hour before you get her ready. I bet she won't be to much trouble for you to get ready in one hour." Edward said with a pleading tone in it.

"Fine, but it won't be my best work." I gave in.

"I'm sure it will be great Alice." Edward said.

I knew he was trying to cheer me up and it worked. I liked that he care about my feelings. I also knew he was thinking about Bella too. Again I wonder why she hates me getting her ready or when I want to change her outfit. When she was younger she never minded but since she learned to talk she has been trying to make me not take her shopping or get her ready. She once said that when we got to the Cullens and they had seen me shopping the would call me pixie demon or evil pixie. But I don't understand why. What's wrong with liking to shop or that I like to dress people up so they look their best.

"Nothing is wrong with that Alice but you may want to tone it down." Edward seemed to be trying to reason with me.

"I'm not changing who I am. I have been this way since I woke up and there is no way in hell I changing." I stated.

I didn't see why I had to change. If they really didn't want to go shopping with me after today then I will go with the less then I would if they wanted to go. But I think I could get Bella to like shopping. I knew yesterday I wasn't my self well shopping because I was so happy that everyone in the family had accepted us, so if I went shopping again with Rose I know that she would like shopping with me.

"So your not always like that when shopping?" Edward asked.

"Nope. I just was really happy that you accepted us." I said.

Edward nodded in understanding and looked happy I wasn't like that always. I frowned was I really that bad?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV.**

"GET IN THERE EMMETT AND TRY IT ON OR ELSE!" My mom shouted at Emmett who was shaking in fear.

"Y-yes Alice." Emmett said quickly before almost running in to the changing room.

I walked over to Jasper and looked at him. He was shaking with fear from Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and himself. I was calm right now. As long as Mom didn't go after me with something to try on I was fine.

"I told you so." I said poking my tounge out.

"I didn't know she was going to be like this." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper!" Mom sang dancing towards us.

Jasper yelped before standing behind me like I could save him.

"Come on Jazz try this on." Mom said holding out a pair of jeans.

"Does what she says and she won't hurt you." I whispered to him.

Jasper just nodded before taking the jeans and going to try them on. I waited for about an hour till Mom had finally said there was nothing else worth having in this shop. She took all the clothes and went to pay. Emmett grabbed me and throw me over his shoulder and ran at just over human pace out the door with Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper behind us.

"You know she will find us." I stated.

"Bella block her from seeing your future then she won't find us!" Edward said.

I nodded and did as he asked just as we got outside and in the forest. Then they took off running as fast as they could.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Denali. We will be staying with a few friends a while." Carlisle said.

I nodded and watched as we began running through snow covered forest instead of moss covered forest. Soon we was coming up to a house what looked like a lodge. Emmett made it so I was now sitting on his shoulder before we went to the door. Carlisle knocked and a olive-skin toned male vampire with dark shoulder length hair and gold eyes answered the door.

"Carlisle?" He said shocked.

"Hello Eleazar, we would like to stay awhile please." Carlisle said.

"Of course." Eleazar said as he stepped a side to let us in.

Carlisle walked in first followed by Edward then Jasper then it was me and Emmett. Eleazar hissed when he saw me and jumped back. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong friend?" Carlisle asked.

"You have an Immortal child with you." Eleazar hissed.

"Bella isn't an Immortal child!" Jasper growled.

"Can't you hear her heartbeat? See the blood in her veins?" Carlisle asked.

Eleazar looked at me again and his eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry Bella." Eleazar said softly.

"It's okay, most vampires would of attacked me." I replied.

Eleazar nodded and led us in to the living room. There sat 3 female vampires. One had olive skin tone and dark curly hair. The other two were pale and had silver blond hair. One had her's to her shoulders while the other had it to her mid-back.

"This is Carmen, Kate and Irina." Eleazar said and they nodded when their name was said.

"I'm Bella and this is Jasper." I said as I pointed to Jazz.

They nodded and smiled. We all stand down and they talked. I sat in between Edward and Jasper. We stood up to go to our rooms to rest or relax when a strawberry blond walked in the room and went right up to Edward.

"Hello Eddie, I didn't know you was visting." She purred at him.

I could see the look of disgust on his face but it looked like she was blind.

"Well we didn't really think before we came here, Tanya." Edward said.

Tanya placed her hands on his chest and leaned so it looked like she was going to kiss.

"If you missed me all you had to do is say so." Tanya said as she licked her lips.

I had had enough. She was pushing her self on to my Mom's mate and my new Dad. So I did what anyone would of done. I growled at her. She stepped back and looked down at me as I stepped in front of Edward.

"What are you doing?" She asked in that annoying voice of hers.

"WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THROWING YOURSELF AT MY MOM'S MATE?" I shouted.

I heard Carlisle and Edward gasp and Emmett laugh.

"Well she isn't here now is she?" Tanya asked with a sneer.

"Listen Blondie, you will stay far away from my new Dad and if I see you try to flirt with him you won't know what hit you." I snarled.

"And what are you going to do twerp?" She hissed.

I was beyond mad now. I felt something inside me snap and then Tanya was in a blue bubble being thrown in to the wall.

"Did I do that?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, didn't you know your powers?" Eleazar asked.

I shook my head at him while glaring at Tanya.

"You have a power what is linked to your Mothers, your a full shield and you just showed that with Tanya. You can send someone your thoughts using touch and you can stop bloodlust for humans. Which I see you have used on Jasper." Eleazar explained.

Suddenly I was being lifted up.

"MY LITTLE SISTER ROCKS!" Emmett boomed when he sat me on his shoulder.

Everyone laughed apart from Tanya who was still in the bubble.

"Come on bed for Bella." Carlisle said.

I nodded and let Tanya go before Jasper took me up stair to the room I would be staying in. I was asleep before Jasper had got to the room. When woken up the next day there was a bag at the end of the bed. I took the bag and went to the bathroom to get ready. When I was I walked downstairs and saw Tanya pressing Edward up against the wall. You could see that Edward wanted to get away but he didn't want to hurt her.

I glared at the back of her head before I lauched myself on to her back and pulled her hair. Tanya screamed in shock and pain and backed away from Edward. Everyone came to see what was happening.

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tanya screamed.

"I told you to leave my Dad alone." I growled and grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled it as hard as I could.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Tanya screamed before she started hitting her back, with me on her back against the wall.

My back and head started to hurt a bit but I didn't let it show and just used my shield to protect my back.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!" I shouted before I bit her shoulder.

My teeth was just like vampire teeth so I bit into her flesh.

Tanya screamed like bloody murder.

"STOP BITING ME! SOMEONE GET THIS LITTLE BITCH OFF ME!" Tanya screamed.

"YOU LEAVE ALL THE CULLEN MEN ALONE BLONDIE!" I screamed at her.

She grabbed me and ripped me off her back before throwing me at the wall. I used the wall to push myself back at her. I tackled her to the ground and started to punch her. I knew my knuckles were going to be bruised but I didn't care. Tanya even punched me back.

"I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU TRY TO SHAG MY DAD AGAIN!" I shouted as Jasper got me of Tanya.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Tanya shouted as she sat up.

"SAME HERE BLONDIE!" I shouted as Jasper started to walk outside with Carlisle, with the bag with my clothes from yesturday, Edward and Emmett who looked like he was going to start laughing at any point.

As we past Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar I smiled.

"Bye Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar can't wait to see you again." I said in a sweet voice and waved at them.

"Little Bitch." I heard Blondie say.

"LOOK WHOSE TALKING BLONDIE!" I shouted just before Carlisle shut the door.

That made Emmett start laughing. They all started running with me over Jasper's shoulder and Emmett's booming laugh echoing off the trees. It was like that all the way home.

**Alice's POV.**

I couldn't believe they ran away from me and took my daughter with them and they made her block me so I couldn't find them. Just wait till they get home. They are going to be in so much trouble. I was pacing as Esme sat watching me worrying about how Bella and the boys was. I was worried about Bella too, but the boys should look after her. They wouldn't let her be hurt. Rosalie was flicking through movies for something to down.

We then heard Emmett's booming laugh and the boys running towards us. They all came in and I was about to shout at them when Jasper put Bella down and she turned to face me. My eyed went wide when I took in what I was looking at.

There stood Bella in a t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was a mess. She had a black eye what was healing quickly. There was a bit of blood coming from her nose. Her knuckles were bruised. I could see her arms were bruised too.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Rosalie shouted at them standing on my left with her hands on her hips while Esme stood on my right with her arms crossed.

Emmett who was still laughing shut up when Rose shouted.

"Well you see we went to Denali." Edward started rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought it would be a good idea at the time." Carlisle added.

"And it was till Tanya came back from hunting." Jasper said.

"That's when all hell broke loose. She started to flirt with Edward and Bells wasn't very happy." Emmett added rubbing his hands together.

"She told Tanya off and used her shield power to put Tanya in a bubble before throwing her in to a wall." Edward said.

"Then Jasper took Bella to bed and we went hunting." Carlisle said.

"When we came back we all sat in the living apart from Edward and Tanya. Because Tanya wanted to talk to Edward." Jasper said quickly running his hand through his hair.

"Then we heard Tanya scream and went to see what happened." Emmett said.

"Bella had jumped on to Tanya's back and was pulling her hair when she found Tanya pressing me up against the wall." Edward said.

"Tanya then tried to get Bella off by hitting her back on the wall but Bella used her shield protected her from being hurt to badly." Carlisle added.

"Bella then bit Tanya and started to shout at her. Tanya then threw Bella of her." Jasper said.

"But Bella used the wall to push off of it and tackled Tanya to the ground." Emmett added.

"Then Bella started punching Tanya and Tanya punched back." Edward said.

"But Jasper got Bella off Tanya before Bella was hurt badly." Carlisle said quickly.

"Then there was more shouting as I tried to keep a hold of Bella." Jasper said.

"IT WAS SO AWESOME!" Emmett boomed.

We all glared at him apart from Bella who was giggling.

"Bella come here little me make sure you're okay." Esme said.

"Okay Nana." Bella said happily as Esme took her into the kitchen.

I knew Esme was happy that Bella thought of her as famil by the smile on her face.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET HURT?" I shouted at them when Bella was in the kitchen.

"We was shocked seeing Bella take down a vampire." Emmett said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WAS TOO SHOCKED TO HELP MY BABY!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry." They all said at the same time.

"You're all shopping with me, every time I want to for 3 months." I told them.

Their eyes went wide when I said that. I looked at them then shook my head and walked to the kitchen with Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV.**

Today Mom, and the others were starting school. Esme was the only one who wasn't leaving the house. So she was going to look after me. Mom was happy that I wouldn't be alone with Carlisle. She hasn't trusted any of the guys with me since we got home from Denali. I knew it wasn't their fault I came home hurt, it was Blondie's fault. If she hadn't flirted with my new Dad then I wouldn't of attacked her. I told her she wouldn't know what hit her but she didn't listen.

Mom made me wear a white summer dress though I wasn't planing on going anywhere. But it is Mom so what can I do.

"Have fun today Bella and be good for Esme okay?" Mom said.

"Yes Mom." I said and gave her a hug.

Mom pulled away with a smile but I could see tears that will never fall in her eyes. I knew she was upset as we had never been apart like this. Of course there was when I went to Denali with the guys but nothing like this. But I knew she would be happy going to school.

"Have fun Mom." I said.

Mom smiled again before kissing me on the head and dancing to Edward's Volvo. I walked out as Edward drove away and followed till the end of the drive way. I sighed and ran back to the house.

When I got there and walked into the kitchen, I saw Esme place a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Thank you Nana." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome dear." Esme said as she place a glass a milk by my pancakes.

I sat down and ate my breakfast as Esme cleaned the dishes. When I was finished Esme took the dishes before I could do anything.

"I'm going for a ran, I'll be back soon." I said as I jumped down from my sit.

"Okay but be careful." Esme warned.

"I will." I promised as I ran out the house.

I ran through the forest loving seeing all the wildlife there was. I was then hit with a smell I hadn't smelt before. It smelled like pine, musk and a hint of dog. It was like a line made from that smell. I stayed on one side of it and waited as my scent was blown down to the little town. I was in the forest so I wouldn't have to worry about cars on the road. Out of no where a huge russet brown wolf jumped at me, I quickly put it in a bubble and set it on the ground the over side of the line.

"Bad doggie!" I said.

The wolf growled. That's when I looked in to it's eyes. They were no eyes of an animal but of a human.

"Shape-shifter, huh? Well I know your no child of the moon, you see true werewolves need a moon to transform but I see no moon." I explained.

The wolf tilted his head to the side like he never thought of that.

"You thought I was a vampire didn't you? Well I'm only half vampire. That's why you can stand my scent." I said.

The wolf nodded his big head.

"Now sit doggie and I will let you out of the bubble." I stated with a smile.

The wolf rolled his eyes and sat like a good doggie. I let him out of the bubble and he ran behind a tree only to come back out wearing cut off jeans. He had copper skin and black cropped hair. He was about 6"5 and had almost black eyes. He stood on the other side of the line.

"Hello I'm Bella Brandon Cullen." I said as I out my hand out.

"Hello Bella, I'm Jacob Black." He said and took my hand.

I was shocked to find his hand normal. Jacob looked as shocked as me.

"Why are you so hot?" He asked.

"I'm always like this." I stated.

"Cool. Who's your Mom and did you say Brandon Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I said Brandon Cullen. You see it was just Brandon when it was just my Mom and me but she can see the future and saw the Cullens and her mate was Edward Cullen so we came here with a friend who didn't know he didn't have to drink from humans. It was hard for him to feed as hes an empath. Anyway since now we have joined the Cullen coven my last name is Cullen. My Mom is called Alice." I explained.

"Okay." Jacob said looking deep in thought.

"Can you take me to the beach?" I asked.

"Why do you want to go?" He asked.

"You see I have never been before and anyway it's not like I will attack anyone. Humans smell horrible. Plus I will have you with me. So please Jakey?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, how I give you a ride?" He asked.

I grinned and nodded. The rest of the morning till lunch I spent playing with Jacob at the beach. I then ran home for lunch. When I came in I was still abit wet from the swim.

"Bella where have you been? How did you get all wet?" Esme asked as soon as she was in front of me.

"I found this nice little lake and went for a swim, I must of lost track of time." I said with a shrug.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Esme sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV.**

After I changed and lunch, I went to my room and made Jacob a collar. It was made out of leather and big enough that it would be a collar when in wolf form but when he was in human form it would be a big necklace. It had a tag with his name on it and everything. Although he was 16 he was happy to hang around with me. He told be stories of La Push and the cold ones. I liked the one with the Cullen's in it.

I put the collar in a paper bag and ran downstairs.

"I'm going out to play again." I said in a normal voice knowing Esme would hear me.

"Be careful." I heard Esme say before I ran out of the house and to La Push.

I waited on my side of the line. Jacob ran towards me in his wolf form. He gave me a wolfie grin. I giggled at him.

"I made you something." I stated before taking out the collar and putting it on him.

He went behind a tree to change form and put on his jeans. When he came out he was holding the tag and had a smile on his face.

"Thought I may forget my name?" He asked.

"Nope, if your lost then people will know what to call you. Instead of doggie." I said.

"Only you have called me doggie Bells. Whenever someone sees me in the forest they think I'm a bear." Jacob said as he sat down under a tree.

I sat next to him and leaned my back on the tree.

"Why are you my friend Jake?" I asked.

"Well, when you first talked to me you held no fear. I know I was in a bubble but that doesn't count. You knew what I was when you looked into my eyes. You could of hurt me or killed me, yet you talked to me. I just thought why not try to be friends with this child. Anyway your alright even if your 3 years old." Jake said and poked me in the ribs.

"Thanks." I said and poked him back.

We carried on talking till there was a wolf howl. I looked at Jacob confused when I saw him look down to La Push.

"I have got to go. I will see you soon. The pack has a meeting with the Cullens tonight so I will see you then." Jacob said as he stood up.

"Okay, see you Jake. Be a good boy now." I said.

Jacob rolled his eyes before going behind a tree and then taking off in his wolf form. I watched him go before running off in the forest. I found a river and swam in that till I got his scent off me before running home.

When I got home Esme rolled her eyes at me and told be to get changed again. I did as I was told and when I came down stairs Mom and everyone had jut gotten home from school. I smiled when I saw Mom and Edward holding hands.

"Yay, your together." I sang before I started to dance around them.

Mom giggled as Edward chuckled. Mom grabbed me and placed me on her hip.

"I heard from a little birdie that you shouted at Tanya for flirting with your Mom's mate and your new Dad." Mom said.

I glared at Edward.

"You told." I stated.

"It wasn't me it was Emmett." Edward said holding his hands up.

I jumped down for Mom's arms and went to find Emmett. I found him playing his Xbox in the living room with Jazz. I put him in a bubble and moved the bubble in the air but I made sure he dropped his controller.

"HEY!" Emmett shouted.

I acted like he wasn't there and took his place.

"Why did you do that Darlin'?" Jazz asked when I started to play.

"He told Mom what I said to Blondie." I stated as hit his man on the game.

Jazz laughed and played against me.

"HEY LET ME OUT! ROSIE HELP! MOM HELP ME! MINI PIXIE HAS ME IN A BUBBLE!" Emmett shouted hitting my bubble.

"I'm sorry Emmy what did you say?" Rose said from her seat on the love seat.

"HELP ME! THE MINI EVIL PIXIE HAS ME IN A BUBBLE!" Emmett shoutedd louder.

"What you want Rose to give all your games to Jazz and me?" I said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emmett screamed like a girl.

"Yes okay thanks Emmy." I said as Rose and Jazz laughed.

"PIXIE YOUR DAUGHTER IS EVIL!" Emmett shouted.

When he got no reply we shut up and turn off the sound on the T.V. We all heard giggling coming from Edward's and Mom's room.

"Edward..." I heard my Mom moan softly.

I lost focus on the bubble and the next thing I know is I being lifted up by Emmett and Jazz and Rose following us out the house and to Emmett's jeep. When we got to the road going out of Forks I started to wonder where we were going. Last time I got grabbed by Emmett I ended up in Denali.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to Port Angeles to get you some ice-cream." Rose said from the passenger seat.

"Don't we have ice-cream at home?" I asked.

"Nope, Esme forgot to get some." Jazz said quickly from beside me.

"Okay..." I said slowing before leaning against Jazz and watching the cars go past.

We got to the ice-cream place and spent 3 hours there. I was slowly going out of my mind. I was thinking about screaming out of insanity when Rose's cell started to ring.

"Hello?" Rose said.

"_Rose, can you all come back now. The wolves will be here soon and we need you here._" I heard Carlisle say.

"Okay see soon." Rose said and hung up.

Emmett payed and we left to go home. When we got there Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Mom was standing outside. Jasper held my hand as we walked over to them. I saw that Rose, Emmy and Jazz wouldn't met Mom's or Edward's eyes. I shook my head at these strange people.

"Where did they take you dear?" Esme asked as Jasper let go of my hand.

I walked over and Esme picked me up.

"They took me to get some ice-cream." I said.

"But I have ice-cream here." Esme said with a frown and looked at them.

"I told you so." I said as I looked at them.

Edward start to choke over nothing and I looked at him. His eyes were wide and he was shocked. I wondered what he heard in their thoughts.

"Oh..I..it was nice of you to take Bella out." He finally said.

"Your all strange." I said as Esme gave me to my Mom.

I then was hit with the scent of Jake and some other wolves and heard them running towards us. Then out of the tree's 5 wolves and 1 man walked out of the forest. I could see Jake and he was wearing the collar I made him. I smiled and jumped down from my Mom and began to walk to him.

"BELLA! NO!" Edward said as he grabbed me.

I looked at him with a frown.

"I want to go over to Jake." I said.

Edward's eyes went wide and he looked up at Jacob. Jacob went back into the forest only to come back out in his human form. I got out of Edwards arms and ran to Jake.

"Jakey." I said as I jumped in the air.

He grabbed me and twirled me around.

"Hey Bells." He said as he put me down.

The other man coughed and I looked over at him. He was glaring at Jacob. I stood in front of Jake and glared at him.

"Who are you? Why are you glaring at Jacob?" I growled.

He looked shocked before he wiped all emotion off his face.

"I'm Sam and he isn't ment to be friends with vampires." The man - Sam- said.

"Well, Sam I'm only half vampire and have you ever tried being friends with the Cullens? They don't drink peoples blood. They don't want to kill anyone. But yet you look at them like they will kill everyone in town. They wont." I said.

"And how do you know this?" Sam asked.

"I have the power to control bloodlust. I'm using it on them so now they can't smell humans." I said with a smug smile.

Sam's face showed shock and he seemed like he could think of a come back. Jacob started to laugh.

"You got beat by a 3 year old girl." Jacob choked out between laughs.

"You should of seen what she did to Tanya." I heard Emmett say.

"Who's Tanya?" Jake asked looking at Emmett.

"She is a vampire like us but she is a succubus. She wanted to get with Eddie here, and Bells wasn't having that." Emmett said laughing.

"What did she do?" Jacob asked trying not to laugh.

"First she growled, shouted, and put her in a bubble and then the next morning she beated the crap out of her. I mean you have to know how shocked we were. Little Bells taking down a vampire. But it was so funny. Jazzman had to drag her off Tanya and hold on to Bells tight so she couldn't go back and hit Tanya again." Emmett said laughing.

Jacob started to laugh to.

"I told Blondie that she wouldn't know what hit her but did she believe me? Nope." I said.

That only made them laugh more. I sighed and looked at the other wolves, only to find that they had changed to and were laughing. I pouted and put them and Emmett into bubbles.

"BELLS PLEASE LET ME OUT! I CAN'T STAND THE BUBBLE!" Emmett shouted.

"Bells honey we was laughing at the story not you. Please let us out." Jacob said.

I nodded and let the wolves out but not Emmett.

"Jazzy?" I called.

He was next to me in a second.

"Yes, Bells?" Jazz asked.

"Can you throw Emmett please?" I asked sweetly.

Jasper grinned and nodded before throwing the bubble holding Emmett towards the river near the house. When Emmett was over it, I let the bubble go and let him fall into the river.

"Oops, my bad." I said.

That made everyone laugh.

When Emmett got out of the river he pouted as he walked at a slow human pace to us soaked.

"That was not cool man." Emmett said walking past Jasper.

"Nope but it was fun." Jasper said with a shrug.

I grinned and looked at Sam who was talking to Carlisle and Edward.

"Sam are you going to be friends with the Cullens now?" I asked.

He sighed but nodded.

I grinned more before I jumped on Jasper's back.

"Let's go and get food." I stated.

Jasper laughed as he ran inside the house with me on his back.

Esme made me something to eat and when I was done the wolves had gone home and it was time for bed. I went to sleep with a smile. I made the wolves and Cullens be friends. Let's hope they can stay friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV.**

The next day I woke up and Mom got me ready. I knew Emmett was still mad at me for throwing him the river. After Mom said her goodbyes I was having breakfast with Esme. When I was finished I went to see Jacob.

I knew he wanted me to met the rest of his pack mates. I also knew I could protect my self from any bad doggies. I met Jacob at the tree we sat by yesterday and ran with him to house where I could smell the other wolves and 3 humans. We slowed to a walk as we got near the house. When we entered the house all went silent apart from the heartbeats and the breathing. There was 9 other wolves here. 10 with Jacob in the mix. There was one female wolf who was glaring at me and shaking. I knew she wouldn't be able to control her self much longer. I put her in a bubble and moved her away from the others just as she phased.

"Leah!" They shouted but she was just growling and snarling at me.

"Quit growling like I took your favorite chew toy." I growled at her.

She just growled more.

"What is it with everyone and growling at me? I'm only 3 years old! What did I do?" I said annoyed when most the time someone growled at me or tried to start a fight with me.

"Your an evil little pixie which annoys some people." Jacob replied like he knew everything.

"What did I do to Leah? I come in here, and she wants to rip me apart." I said.

"Leah just doesn't like that there was another girl here who was more beautiful then her." One of the younger boys said.

"Brady!" Jacob growled.

I just laughed.

"Thank you Brady." I said.

He gave me a cheeky grin. I grinned back at him before turning back to Leah.

"Out till you can calm down." I commanded and moved the bubble outside.

"Wow not even Sam can control her like that." Quil said.

He was one of the wolves who came around last night. I liked him. On his lap sat a human girl about the same age as me.

"Your imprint is very cute." I stated.

Quil smiled down at the girl as she slept in his lap.

**4 years later. Bella's POV.**

Today was the day we was leaving Forks for 100 years. We had stayed as long as we could. Everyone had finished school and now we had to leave. In the 4 years we had been here, we had been great friends of the pack. Sam had stopped phasing to grow old with Emily and made Jacob the Aphla. Jared also stopped phasing, to grow old with Kim. No-one wanted to go back to school for awhile so we was going to Denali. I know Blondie can't wait to see me. We were going to stay away from humans for awhile and just have so family time.

I put my last bag in Emmett's Jeep and turned to the pack and their imprints. Claire came over to me and gave me a big hug. Over the 4 years Claire became my best friend who was my age. It was nice to have a friend the same age as me for a change.

"I'll miss you Bells." Claire cried.

"I'll miss you too Claire-bear." I said before Quil took her into his arms.

I hugged all them good bye before I got into the Jeep with Jasper.

"You can always call her when you want." Jazz whispered to me as I leaned on him.

I sighed and nodded. I knew I could always call them. But I knew I was going to out live most of them, if not all. It never bothered me before that I would out live my friends because I never had friends before. It was just me and Mom at the start. Then we added Jasper, and then we joined the Cullens and I knew I would have forever with them. But then I met Jacob and became friends with him and the pack and knew that one day my friends would die. I sighed again before I tried to get some sleep. I knew it would take us longer in the car then it would running. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

"Come on Darlin', we're almost there." I heard Jasper whisper in my ear.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I watched the Denali house come in to view. I got out of the car with Jasper and walked up to the door. Like the last time I was here, Carlisle knocked on the door. Thie time it was Carmen who opened the door. She looked past everyone else and looked right at me.

"El pequeño." She said happily.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Hola, Carmen, he echado de menos." I said as I hugged her.

"I have missed you too." Carmen said.

I smiled brightly at her as she kept an arm around my shoulders.

"BELLA!" I heard Kate say before I was pulled in to her arms.

"Hey Kate." I replied as she put me down.

I loved being with the Denali coven. Before Tanya came we got along great. Carmen, Kate and Irina were like my big sisters. Alot like how Rosalie is. Eleazar became like a uncle to me. It would of been so much better if Tanya hadn't shown up. I could of liked Tanya if she didn't of tried to get with Dad. He was my Mom mate if he knew it or not. She wasn't there to claim him so it was up to me and I did.

Carmen and Kate led us in the house. They only said hello to the others. I knew they liked me the best out my family. Jacob joked that I had another power. The power to make anyone want to love and protect me.

When we walked in to the living room, Tanya got up and looked like she was heading to Dad. I jumped away from Carmen and Kate to stand in front of her.

"Don't even think about taking another step towards my Dad, or I will have your head on a plate." I said my voice close to a growl.

"Your acting like a guard dog. Now move of the way." Tanya hissed.

"BARK!" I said glaring at her.

"Bella, honey I can defend Edward just fine." I heard my Mom say.

"Fine Mom. But Blondie remember to leave the Cullen men alone." I said before I went over to Jasper.

He picked me up and placed me on his shoulder. I stayed there but glared at Blondie who was smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV.**

Tonight was baseball. Our family against theirs. Cullens VS Denalis. I was allowed to play as I was as strong and fast then any other vampire. We all ran to the field and got it set up before we started to play.

We was half way through the game. Rosalie was running around the bases, when Mom went in to a vision. I went in to my own type of vision. As I got older my power's got more powerful. Eleazer said my power what was linked with Mom was changing in to the power of knowing. Like I just would know things.

3 minutes. That's all we had.

"Stop!" Mom called and ran over to me.

Everyone else did the same. I was the weak link in our group. I could protect us all but if I was seen, the Volturi would come. To kill me or make me join them. I stayed by Jasper and Mom and Dad was in front of me. But I could still see even if they could not see me.

There they came. Three vampire. Two male and one female. When I looked at the blond male a memory came back to me.

_I was only about 1 day old. My Father, had gone out to get something. I was laying in my basket when I heard the door open. _

_A man with red eyes and blond hair was looking down at me with a cruel smirk on his face._

_"Well, you don't smell like your mommy but I guess you'll do, Pet." He said darkly._

_"Step away from my daughter, James." I heard the deep honey voice of my father._

_James backed away and he came over to me. He placed the letter next to me in the basket and looked in to my eyes for the last time._

_I could still remember his gold eyes, his dark brown shaggy hair, his pale skin, and angular face._

_"You will leave them alone." He said turning to look at James._

That was the last time I saw my Father. I could remember all my life. And that Monster, took my Father away from me. I let out a deadly growl. I knew they had been talking while I was in the past but I didn't care. Everyone looked at me while I glared at James. He knew me, I could see it in his eyes. He had that same cruel smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you again Pet." James said.

"Don't you dare speak to me! You vile Monster!" I snarled at him.

"Easy no Pet. You don't want Daddy's sacfice to go in vein, now do you?" He asked mocking me.

"Do not speak about my father!" I roared.

"Aw, did I hit a soft spot?" He said trying to keep in his laughs at my pain and anger.

I glared at him more. I used what I had been thinking about trying for awhile. I made a shield come from within him. Making so it had to pull him apart to get out. It worked.

"JAMES!" The female screamed.

She turned her black eyes on me, before taking off in the forest. That just left the other male. He was looking at Irina, in a mate way. I knew he would be staying with us.

"I hope you rot in Hell." I said not taking my eyes of what used to be James.

I grabbed Jasper's lighter and lit him alight.

"That was for my Father." I stated before dropping the lighter and turned my back on the flames.

"Why did you do that?" Tanya snarled.

I glared at her with a burning hatred.

"Because he killed my Father! He was hunting my Mom! He was going to drain me because my Mom was turning!" I growled at her.

She looked shocked. They all looked shocked. Mom, though she could not remember him, had a look of heart break on her face. I looked at all them before running off in to the forest. I could heard Jasper following me but I didn't care. I needed to be away from Mom. Away from the Family. Away from where James' ashes was. So I ran. I ran not stopping for anything. I ran out of Denali and kept running.

"Bella! Stop!" Jasper shouted at me.

And I did. I stopped and began to sob. Jasper picked me up and held me to his chest, running his hand up and down my back, as I sobbed. When all my tears were gone Jasper started to run home, still not letting me go. I kept my head under his chin and closed my eyes, though I did no sleep. My arms around his neck tighten when I smelled the rest of our family.

"Don't worry Darlin', I'm not going to let you go." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I knew then that Jasper would be there for me no matter what. I also knew that one day he would be more then a friend to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV.**

Jasper said nothing to anyone when we walked into the house. He just carried me to the living room and held me while I calmed down. I was still was worked up for seeing James again. I just stayed on his lap. I ended up falling asleep, content in Jasper's arms.

I slept till morning and was in the room, I was staying in with Jasper. I said nothing when I got up and got ready. Jasper let me go, he knew that when I was ready, I would talk to him. After we got ready for the day, we walked downstairs. I held Jasper's hand like I did when I was younger.

He had always been my protector, my strength, my Jasper. Jasper always knew what I needed. I sighed softly, as we walked in to the living room. Everyone looked up as we did. I just pulled Jazz over to a chair and sat down with him.

I watched Laurent act with Irina and knew that he was good deep down. Mom was changing the vases when she dropped one. Everyones head snapped to her but I started to see the vision as well.

_A man with shoulder black hair and paper white skin. His red eyes, stared at me with milkly red eyes._

_"Kill the Immortal Child." He said,_

_"NOOO!" Jasper roared._

_2 vampire's tackled him to the ground as a vampire ripped me from Mom's arms._

_"BELLA!" She screamed as I was carried towards the old vampire._

_He held me so I was looking at my family. They was all being held back. He grabbed my neck and snapped it easily._

_I watched as my body fell to the ground, before being ripped apart by 3 vampires._

_"NOOOO! BELLA!" Jasper roared falling to the ground._

I came out of the vision and stared at my Mom, who was staring at me with horror on her face. I slowly brought my hands to my neck and held it.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Volturi." I whispered.

"NOOOO!" Mom screamed.

She grabbed me and held me to her as she sobbed brokenly into my hair.

"No! No! No, no, no!" She whimpered rocking us.

"I'm going to die." I whispered in the silent room.

"No! We'll stop it!" Mom said.

"How? They think I'm a Immortal Child. How will we stop them?" I whimpered.

"I don't care! Your not goint to die! I will not let them take you away from me!" She cried.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked with fear in his voice.

I turned to him, still in Mom's arms.

"The Volturi are coming. They're coming to kill me." I said in a whisper.

"No!" Jasper whispered.

It spoke more then a shout. He pulled me out of Mom's arms and into his. He sobbed, just as Mom did in to my hair. I have never seen Jasper like this. He was always so strong. He was never afraid. He never was upset. But now because my death was coming, he was afraid and he was upset. My Jasper was no longer acting like the strong soldier he was, he was acting like a man having his life ripped away from him.

But I knew if my death ckept him alive then I would face the Volturi alone. I held Jasper as he broke down in my arms.

I knew Mom was in Edward's arms sobbing. Esme was also sobbing so I knew Carlisle would be holding her. Rose, though she would want to break down, I knew she wouldn't. She would want to do something to stop it. I could hear Carmen trying to keep back her own sobs. I was surprised I didn't hear Tanya cheering the news of my death. She never kept it to herself that she hated me. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Call the wolves! We'll go and get some friends! Witness, they may make the Volturi stop long enough for them to listen!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"The wolves will make them stop. Witness seems like a good idea." I stated running my fingers through Jasper's messy hair.

"I'll call the wolves, Eleazar call any friends you can get a hold of. Esme help me with some calls of my own. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Kate, and Tanya I will need you to help get the others who we can't call." Carlisle said.

"Someone needs to get the Amazon coven. They know something that could help us." I said.

I didn't know what they knew what could help us, but I knew they knew something. Sometimes I hated my power. Those times was when I knew something yet I don't. But I knew if I had a choice, I would keep my power, it was very useful when the times needed it.

"Emmett and I will go to get them." Rose said.

Carlisle nodded before everyone left the room apart from me and Jazz.

"Come on Jasper, let's go and call Peter and Charlotte." I said.

Jasper nodded and got up still holding me to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Pov.**

I watched Jasper phone Peter. I was so upset when I saw the numb look he had put himself in.

"Jasper, don't worry we know. We'll be there in a couple of hours. I won't let them take Bella from you." I heard Peter's voice could through the phone before he hang up.

"You know sometimes, I really hate it when he does that." Jasper sais as he hung up the phone before he picked me up and placed me on his lap.

He buried his face into my hair as he held me.

I spent the time as I waited for Peter and Charlotte to come. I blocked Mom's power, I knew the pack could block her but I wanted to be sure that she wouldn't know what I was going to do.

With my gift I knew someone was going to die when the Volturi came. I didn't want any of my family to die. If it was my death that stopped them dying then I would die for them.

Carlisle and Eleazar was on the phones with other covens. I knew Esme was worrying. But there was nothing I could do to calm her fears. When I heard Peter and Charlotte get here I had to drag Jasper down the stairs.

Peter looked like Jasper's brother. You tell he was older when he was changed. He was about 6"0 while Jasper was 6"3, and had dark blond shaggy hair, while Jasper had golden blond hair what was slightly curly. Peter also had scars like Jasper but not as many. In Peter's red eyes you could see kindness and knowedge.

Charlotte was beautiful, with long flowing dark hair. She was as beautiful as Rosalie, even though she had scars, it just added to her beauty. You could tell from her eyes she was a very happy person, but right now with worry.

I could tell right away, that we would get along. After getting to know them abit, the wolves turned up. Soon they was all alseep and Jasper went with Mom, Dad, and Esme hunting. Charlotte was helping Carmen clean the house. Eleazar was still talking with covens. I had no idea where Peter was. I was outside watching the snow. I couldn't sleep with all this going on.

I knew that this could be the last month of my life.

"Your going to break his heart, you know?" Peter said from behind me.

I had been waiting for him to talk to me. Peter also had the power of knowing, but his power was very intuned with Jasper. Peter was like a brother to Jasper and would do anything to keep him happy. But I knew I would do anything to keep Jasper alive.

"He needs to live." I replied keeping my back on him.

"You'll kill him when you give yourself up to the Volturi." Peter said coming to stand beside me.

"He lived before me and he will live after my death." I said.

I could see Peter shaking his head before I had finished talking.

"You'll be taking away his soulmate, how can he live through that?" Peter asked.

"Look, we both know someone is going to die, I am just making sure it's not Jasper, or anyone in my family." I snapped.

"Please Bella, promise me that you'll do everyting in your power to stay alive?" Peter asked looking at me.

I turned and stared in his ruby eyes with my chocolate brown eyes.

"I promise." I lied.

Luckily Peter believed me and left me in peace.

Over the month many friends of Carlisles and Eleazars came. Like the Irish Coven, Liam, Siobhan, and Maggie. The Romanian Coven, Stefan and Vladimir. The Egyptian Coven, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. The Amazon Coven Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. They brought their friends Nahuel, and Huilen. Nahuel was like me, but was fully grown. So far he is the only male hybrid we know of. There was also Garret and Alistair.

Garret started hunting animals with Kate, and I knew he was her mate and would stay with the Denalis. Jasper didn't really like Nahuel being alone with me, I think it has to do with the fast I'm the only hybrid he knows of that isn't Nahuel'ssister. Zafrina loved to let me see pictures of places around the world. I never blocked her power, as she never showed me anything bad.

Stefan and Vladimir only came to fight the Volturi, but somehow during the month, they seemed to not care of the fight but if they could protect me. Jacob again joked about my hidden power, to make anyone love me and want to protect me.

It was now the day. We all stood in the clearing where I killed James. I was holding Jasper's hand, while Mom and Dad stood on my other side, the others was either behind or beside us. We watched as the whole of the Volturi entered the clearing, there was nomads behind them. Their own witness. As soon as the Volturi was 50ft away from us, the pack came out the forest and stood with us. Of course they stopped. The only ones who carried on was the Volturi leaders and Victoria. They stopped in front of the guard, waiting for us to do something.

I turned to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Jasper." I said before I let go of his hand and placed everyone one in small shields.

"Bella?" Jasper asked with fear in his voice.

I knew he was guess what I was doing. I turned my back on him and walked towards the Volturi. When I was pasted the small shields and made a bigger one and let them out of the smaller ones. Then I heard them shouting, and screaming at me. I heard them hitting the shield, and the pack growl and howl.

"NOOOO!" Mom.

"BELLA!" Jazz.

"BELLS! DON'T" Emmy.

"PLEASE COME BACK!" Rose.

"El pequeño!" Carmen.

"BELLA! COME BACK!" Nana.

"ISA!" Dad.

"YOUNG ONE!" Zafrina.

"DON'T!" Grandpa.

"YOU PROMISED!"

That froze me. Peter, he had to bring that up. I looked over my shoulder and locked my eyes with him.

"He needs to live." I said simply before I carried on.

"DAMN IT, ISABELLA!" He shouted at me.

I stopped 10ft away from them.

"I am Isabella Marie Brandon-Cullen. I am the one you wish to kill." I stated meeting the eyes of Aro.

"Your crime is of being a Immortal child, and sentence isdeath. Do you understand?" Aro said.

"Yes, but may I tell you my story and what I am." I requested.

Aro nodded.

"I am not, nor ever have been an Immortal child. I am half vampire and half human. My father was a vampire and my mother was human when I was born. She had to be changed to be able to live. I can remember everything in my life. I remember my mother and father talking to me before I was born. I remember my mother when she was human. I remember her blue eyes filled with happiness, pain and love when she first saw me. I remember the face of my father's killer. I remember the last time I saw my father's face. I never liked the smell of human so you do not need to fear me exposing the vampire world to humans. When I was younger I could always tell when my mother's visions would take place, thats how we met Jasper. I was 3 years old when we became part of the Cullen's family.

A few days after we joined, I met and became friends of the shape-shifter pack from La Push. I was also told by Eleazar of my powers. One was to control bloodlust. I was already using it on Jasper, not knowing I was. Over the 4 years we stayed in Forks, we never slipped, and I became a pack member to the wolves. We came here to live with the Denali's for some family time. A month ago while we was playing baseball, a nomad coven came. When I saw the blond male named James, I remember the face of my father's killer. I was filled with rage and the need to kill him, for what he had done. I let my rage over-come me and killed him before any of my family could stop me. Victoria left before I set him on fire. I then saw you kill me."

I stopped and looked at everyone. They all had confusion and shock on their faces.

"I'm the one who killed James. I'm the one who exposed our family's weak-link. It was my fault, and my fault alone. I know that my power that someone will die today. If it is my death you want, then take it but leave my family alone." I begged.

"NOOO!" I heard my Mom and Jasper shout.

**Edward's Pov.**

We was all silent to see what Bella's fate was.

_She will die. _Aro thought, lifting his hand and clicking his fingers.

"NOOOO!" We all shouted as 3 guards jumped forward.

_Good-bye. _Bella's voice whispered in our heads as the shield fell and Aro turned with a flow of his cloak. The sounds of mental being ripped and then smoke came also happened at this time.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed falling to her knees sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her as I looked around our family and friends.

"NOOO!" Jasper roared before he ran towards the Volturi.

Peter tackled him to the ground and kept him there though he fought.

"MONSTERS!" Rose screamed as Emmett held her back.

You could tell that he wanted to rip them apart as well.

Senna, Zafrina, Kachiri and Nahuel was crouched ready to attack. Only not because of Huilen.

"Move!" Nahuel growled at his aunt.

"Bella wouldn't want you to give your life because of this. She did this so we all could live." Huilen said.

Kate was being held back by Garret though she was shocking him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She kept screaming at the Volturi.

Irina was being held back by Laurent. She wasn't screaming like Kate. She was just sobbing.

Tanya looked to shocked to do anything. Alistair was the same. Charlotte was watching Peter and Jasper trying to hold back her sobs.

Stefan and Vladimir was barring their teeth and growling at the Volturi.

"She was just a child." Stefan shouted.

"We wouldn't even go that low." Vladimir roared.

Tia had to hold back Benjamin with the help of Amun. Kebi just watched her coven in a state of shock. Siobhan and Liam had to hold back Maggie, as she sobbed. Esme held on to Carlisle sobbing. The pack howled and whined, knowing that couldn't attack, and to mourn Bella.

All what was going through my head was: _Why Bella?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Jasper's Pov.**

I felt numb, but yet I felt pain and heartbreak. I was also filled with rage. Why did they have to take my Bella away from me? When did I started thinking of her as my Bella?

I guess I always thought of her as that. She was never a sister to me, more like a friend, she was someone I would give up my life for. As I fought against Peter, I lost myself in mermories of Bella.

_You'll be happy with us and them._

_I bet I can take down a bigger deer then you._

_I beat you Jazz._

_I'll make sure you're happy with us Jazzy._

_Does what she says and she won't hurt you._

_Come on Jazz, you can't catch me._

_Jasper tell me about your human life._

_Don't worry Jazz I will never leave you._

_Your my Jasper, no-one elses._

_Your my light Jasper._

_Come on Jazz hunt with me._

_I love you Jasper._

_I love you Jasper.._

_I love you Jasper...._

The last thing she ever said kept replaying in my mind. I loved her too, now I could never tell her, I won't be able to watch her grow up. It felt like they had ripped my soul, my heart, my life away from me. Bella was my hope, my light and now she was gone.

I stopped fighting and blocked out the sounds of my family and friends. It was then that I heard a heart beat, I would know anywhere. It sounded like humming birds wings, and it belonged to my hope, my light, my soul, my heart, my life, my Bella.

My head snapped up and I stared at the Volturi leaders. Her heart beat was coming from the middle of them.

"Bella?" I asked.

My tone of voice sounded hopeful, yet broken.

I heard everyone go silent as the leaders moved to show us, Bella standing there. She was fine. She was alive. That means they killed Victoria. They let Bella live.

Her chocolate brown eyes met my topaz eyes. Bella smiled a breathe taking smile.

"You may go to your mate Bella, but be warned we will be coming back to check on you." Aro said.

Bella looked at him and nodded before turning back to me and she danced her way to me. Peter let me up and I met her half way here. I knew I was acting wrost then Alice but somehow I couldn't help it. I picked her up, and her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. My arms wrapped around her back as I held her to me. I could feel her content sigh on my neck, as I buried my head in her dark hair.

"Don't ever do that to me again." I growled in to her hair.

"I won't." She whispered into my neck.

Soon, I had to let go of her as the rest of our family and friends hugged her and made sure she was ok, but I was always near her. The Volturi and the nomads left while we was busy. Peter came up to me with a big grin on his face.

"You make sure to make her happy, Jasper. Because if you don't I will come back here and kick your ass. I love my new sister and you better not make her cry." He said patting me on the shoulder before walking over to Charlotte.

I watched him go, before I went back to watching Bella. She was being hugged like mad by Alice, who kept saying how stupid she acted and how she could of got herself killed.

After awhile we went back to the Denali house, where many left to go up after hugging Bella and telling her that they would see her soon. The pack went home after hugging Bella and telling her that she was part of the pack and she shouldn't worry her pack brothers and sister like that again.

Soon it was just us and the Denali coven, who now had Garret as apart of their coven. I was sat down with Bella on my lap, watching Emmett and Garret play on the X-box. Rose and Kate was talking about how their mates acted more like kids then Bella. All the others was cuddling up with their mates. Tanya was talking to Alice about going shopping sometime in the future.

I sighed happily, this is how it was meant to be. No fearing that someone was going to die. Just being a family and having a good time together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alice's Pov. 10 years later.**

It has been 10 years since the Volturi came to kill Bella. But they have come every year to see if she would join them. When Bella turned 16, Jasper and her became mates. We always knew this was going to happen ever since the Volturi. We was still living with the Denali coven.

Bella now will never age again. She looks like me but was taller 5"1, while I was 4"9. Her almost black hair went to her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes are still the same.

Tomorrow the Volturi will be here again. I sighed, leaning my head on Edwards shoulder. Bella had gone hunting with Kate and Garret, and Jasper was out. Everyone else was doing something.

While I thought of Jasper I was hit with a vision.

_Jasper was walking down a alley, where a group of 3 girls came the other way to the alley. The wind blow their scents to Jasper, and he breathed in. His eyes turned black and he attacked._

I came out of the vision and looked at Edward in shock and horror.

"How much time do we have?" He asked.

"None. It's too late to stop it." I said.

I could tell Edward was mad. His eyes turned black and he let out a growl. I knew Edward would have ago at Jasper when he got home. Hopeful he didn't take it to far. Soon Jasper came home, his eyes blood red from his last feed.

"How could you been so stupid?" Edward roared at him.

"I couldn't help it." Jasper exclaimed.

"You could get us all killed by the Volturi!" Edward shouted.

Jasper hang his head in shame. Everyone was with us now, but made no move to stop this.

"You could get Bella killed because of your weakness!" Edward roared lunging at Jasper.

Of course Jasper made no move to fight, and Bella just got home.

"Jasper!" She shouted, throwing a shield at Edward, which made him going flying into the wall.

"Edward!" I gasped.

Bella was next to Jasper before we could blink. She was by his side with her hand on his shoulder, glaring at Edward.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Edward shouted when he got out of the wall.

Bella growled deep in her chest. It was so deadly it made us all flinch.

"You will not make me leave my mate." She growled.

"HE'S A KILLER BELLA! YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Edward roared.

Bella let out a roar of anger and glared more at Edward.

"AND WHAT? YOU NEVER KILLED SOMEONE? I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR PAST EDWARD CULLEN SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" She shouted.

"HE JUST KILLED THREE GIRLS! HE HAD YOUR POWER OVER HIM SO HE SHOULDN'T OF FEED ON THEM!" He shouted back.

"I TOOK MY POWER OFF HIM! AND HE RAN INTO HIS SINGER!" She roared with fire in her eyes.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"It takes alot out of me to stop all your bloodlust. Jasper takes more then all of you because he feels everyones and his own. My power blocks your brain from reacting to the bloodlust but it's still there. Jasper feels all that as he is a empath. I sometimes need a break from losing all that energy, I didn't know that it was going to happen till it was to late. If you wish to take out your anger on someone, then use me." Bella explained.

She left us all shocked by what she just said.

"We will be leaving after the Volturi have left." Bella stated taking Jasper's hand and heading for the stairs.

"Bella?" I said putting my hand out to stop her.

"No Alice," She snapped. "I have seen what happens if Jasper slips up because of me and I won't let it happen again. We are no longer apart of the Cullen Coven."

Bella and Jasper both left the room then, leaving us all shocked and hurt.

My baby was leaving me, all because of my mate. Nothing else was said that night. When morning came we all went to the clearing. Bella and Jasper was already there talking softly, and holding each other. They stood away from us, showing they was no longer in our family. Though it broke my heart, I knew Bella was doing this for her mate.

Soon Aro and his guard came.

"Ah, Bella it is good to see you again." Aro said with happiness in his voice.

"It is good to see you to Aro." Bella replied.

"Well let's get do to why we are here. Would you like to join the Volturi, Bella? Of course your mate will be welcomed to." Aro said, smiling as he saw that they had moved themselves apart from the rest of us.

"No, Jasper and I have to deal with some things on our own right now, but thank you for your offer." Bella said softly.

"Of course, maybe we will see you soon?" Aro asked.

"Maybe." Jasper said looking at Bella, who nodded.

Aro nodded and left, as soon as he was gone Bella and Jasper left.

They didn't say goodbye and we maybe never see them again.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Bella's Pov.

As soon as Aro and his guard left, so did we. Jazz and I didn't bother saying goodbye. What they did last night was unforgivable, Edward shouldn't have done that to Jasper. It wasn't his fault, but it seemed Edward couldn't see that.

I held Jasper's hand and knew we would be alright. We was going to Peter's and Charlotte's, I knew that Peter most likely knew we was coming and why. I also knew that he wouldn't be happy about how our ex family acted.

I knew Jasper didn't like it we left the family. He didn't like that I was leaving my blood mother for him. He told me last night that if needed he would go on his own. But I would go anywhere Jasper went, even if I had to leave everyone I loved behind. Which I was but again I didn't care as long as I had my Jazz.

I turned to him and smiled which he returned. I knew we was doing the right thing. I didn't know if we would met our old family again or not. But if we do they better be nice to Jasper.

We ran all the way to Peter's, when I had to sleep Jasper carried me. When we got there Charlotte hugged us not letting us speak and Peter glared at the floor. I didn't have to be an empath to know Peter was upset with how Edward shouted at Jasper and how the rest of the family said nothing to stop him.

Soon we was sitting telling Charlotte what happened. As soon as we finished Peter finally had enough of being mute.

"I knew he would be the down fall to you family! Stupid golden boy! He runs the family, not Carlisle, that's why they didn't try to stop him!" Peter all but shouted pacing the room. "Always trying to put the fault in others and not himself! I bet he's thinking it's Jasper's fault you all left! What I would give to knock some sense into that boy!"

"Easy Peter." Charlotte said softly, rubbing Peter's shoulders.

"Well he can think all he wants but it's not true." I said leaning against Jasper.

"Yeah." Peter huffed sitting down and pulling Charlotte into his lap.

"What are you going to do if you see them again?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm going to make sure Edward stays away from Jasper." I said.

"I think if we do see them again, that we should stay out of their way." Jasper said softly.

"We will after I make sure they leave you alone and don't try to make you blame yourself." I said looking up at Jasper.

"I won't." He whispered before he kissed me sofly on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**100 years later.**

**Bella's Pov.**

It has been 100 years since Jasper and I left the Cullens, and we have been traveling with Peter, and Charlotte. Though I do miss my old family, I have not forgiven them.

The Volturi hasn't come after us, to ask to join the guard for which I'm very happy about.

Peter still has moments when he damns Edward to hell. But at those times Jazz, Char and I laugh. Some of the things he says as so funny.

I'm sure Tanya was happy that I left. I don't think she has forgiven me for beating her in a fight. It was time to move again.

**Alice's Pov.**

It has been 100 years since Jasper and my Bella left us. We haven't been the same since. Rose blames Edward for them leaving, I agree with her. Edward shouldn't of acted like that. But I love Edward and I can't blame my mate. Well maybe I can but not as much as Rose can blame Edward.

Edward believes if Jasper could control himself, then this wouldn't of happened. Though that is true, I wouldn't blame Jasper for it.

Esme has been heart-broken. She had lost a son and her only granddaughter. She stayed mostly in her room, the first few years after they left. Carlisle threw himself into his work, and was hardly home anymore. But when he was he stayed with Esme, and together they mourned their loss.

Emmett doesn't joke anymore. He hasn't pulled a prank since before Jasper and Bella went. Both Jasper and Bella, was his partners in crime. It has been 100 years since I heard my bear of a brothers laugh.

Rose, she doesn't seem to care about herself anymore. Bella was the closes she would ever get to having a child and she was gone. She doesn't speak to anyone but Emmett now. When ever she is in the same room as Edward, she glares at him with a burning hate.

I have not gone shopping since my daughter left. It just wasn't the same. She wasn't there to complain, or try to run away with the boys.

Edward was the only one trying to act normal, but it didn't work. Most of the time he was either with me or playing Bella's lullaby.

It was time to move again.

**Bella's and Alice's Pov.**

We was going back to Forks. Where it all started. What will happen this time?


	15. Chapter 15

**Alice's Pov.**

First day of Forks high. I sighed. It wasn't the same being back here without Bella and Jasper.

Edward looked over at me sadly before he pulled me in to his arms and kissed the top of my head.

We was going to go and get our time tables, when we heard the sound of two motorbikes. In they drove, faster then what is safe for a human. They parked by each other. There was two people on both bikes.

The passagers got off the back of the bike and the riders got of next. They all took of there helmets. I gasped when I saw there faces. There was my Bella, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.

"Bella?" I whispered.

They all looked over to us. Peter, Charlotte, and Bella glared at us. Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella making her look at him. He whispered something to her, and she let a small smile come to her lips. She nodded and the four of them walked over to the office, not looking at us again.

**Bella's Pov.**

I sighed. I hated school. But it gave us something to do. I looked over to Peter who had all his classes with me. I was bored, and mad. Why did the Cullens have to come here?

I shook my head and looked back at Peter, only to see he pulling funny faces at me. I let out a little laugh, which made him grin.

"Don't worry so much Bell, they aren't going to do anything." Peter said with a cocky smirk.

"I bet you they will." I told him

"Your on." Peter stated and shook my hand.

I almost felt bad that I was taking his money, but then I remembered how rich he was.

After class we walked to the lunch room.

"You get the table, I'll get the food." Peter said before walking over to the lunch line.

I shook my head and began to walk towards a empty table but was blocked by a baby faced blond boy with blue eyes.

"Hey your Isabella, right? I'm Mike." He said.

"Bella." I told him as I tried to get around him.

He blocked me again.

"So, Isabella do you want to go out sometime?" Mike asked.

Before I could say anything I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Darlin'." Jasper said before he pulled me into a deep kiss.

We pulled back only when I had to breathe. But Jasper just kissed my neck before he turned to an anger looking Mike.

"So who's your friend, Bella?" Jasper asked looking back at me with a smirk.

"Jasper, this is Mike." I said.

"Hey Mike." Jasper said before grinning at him showing his sharp teeth.

Mike took a step back and you could almost feel the fear come off him.

"Uh..Bye Bella." Mike said and almost ran back to his table.

"That wasn't very nice." I told Jasper, when I turned to face him.

"You would of done the same if a random girl asked me out." Jasper stated before kissing me.

"Break up you too, and come and sit down!" Peter shouted from the table I was heading to befor Mike.

Me, and Jasper broke apart with a laugh and walked over and sat down. Peter pushed over a tray of food, looking disguested. I laughed, before I took a bite out of my pizza.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see the Cullens.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we sit with you?" Edward asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're your family." Edward said.

"You were my family but now your not. Now goodbye." I said and turned back to my pizza.

"But-" Alice was cut off.

"She already told you goodbye pixie. I think you shold leave now." Charlotte growled.

"Come on lets go." Rose said sounding depressed.

The Cullens left and I held my hand out to Peter.

"Damn it." Peter said under his breathe, before he handed over $100.

"I told you so." I told him as I placed the money in my pocket.

Jasper and Charlotte laughed.

"That's my girl." Jasper said as he kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
